Influx
by AEStarWars
Summary: Everyone knows of the 1955 storm that bought Marty home. What if, instead of just returning to 1985, Marty gets stuck in 1925 with no power, no hope, and no Doc who knows of the time machine. Who will save him now? Lightning Universe
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in the Past

Chapter 1

 **Hello guys! This is my newest Back to the Future Fanfiction! This story will be similar in format to my previous Back to the Future fanfiction 'Temporal Duplicates', though you don't have to read that to understand this story.**

 _November 12th, 1955_

 _10:04 PM_

 _Hill Valley Clock Tower_

Emotions were running high as Marty started driving the Time Machine that got him stuck 30 years from where he was supposed to be! If it hadn't been for those damn Terrorists!

The Teenage had his hands on the steering wheel, wanting to go back to his time, if he missed, then he would be stuck in the boring 50's. He looked right to see Doctor Emmett Brown trying to connect a few cables together, though he couldn't see what was going on from up close.

Emmett Brown was feeling nervous as the Time Machine came rushing forward to where the cables were set up. He just had to connect the cables together. He tugged, the cable didn't even come close.

Emmett decided a hard tug would do, he pulled as hard as he could and the black cables were connected, then Emmett looked left and saw that the other end disconnected. Emmett screamed in realisation.

The Scientist saw the car coming forward at a fast pace. He had only one choice, he put two coils on the minute hand of the clock he was in front of. He put his hands on the cable and gathered all his courage to glide down using the cable, he then tried to pull the cable from the tree.

"Come on Doc!" Marty muttered from the inside of the Time Machine

When Emmett finally pulled the cable from the tree, the lightning that was supposed to happen happened. The jolt make sparks on the clock tower as the electricity quickly snaked from the cable. Emmett quickly connected the two cables together as electricity touched his hands.

Emmett got a small shock, that was before he released it. The car, which was attached to a long, metal hook, clipped with the cables and the Time Machine disappeared with a tremendous sound and bright light, and all was left was flame trails heading towards the theatre.

Emmett had assumed it it worked, so he did a happy shout and started hopping around, unaware that there was a Marty behind him.

"Doc! Doc!" Marty called and came closer to Emmett "Doc!"

"Yeah?" He asked and turned around to see Marty, this time in a trench coat and black pants and shoes "Gah!"

"Doc! Doc! It's me- It's Marty!" Marty exclaimed at the startled Doc

"That's impossible, I just sent you back to the Future!" Emmett muttered

"Yeah… you did send me back to the future, but I'm back, I'm back from the future!" Marty whispered

That was too much for the scientist, his legs lost balance as great fear spread across him. He stumbled onto the ground, lying flat.

Meanwhile, in another time, a Time Machine abruptly appeared in front of the Courthouse in a sparsely populated area. The car zoomed through an empty space where the Essex Theatre was supposed to be in. The DeLorean stopped when it was to be unseen.

Marty was very confused as he walked back to the courthouse, there were a few buildings and the courthouse was new… too new. The Clock chimed, startling the confused teen.

"Chiming, the Clock's not supposed to chime!" Marty muttered as great fear washed through him, he was not back in 1985!

If not 1985, where… when was he? The only solution that came into his mind was going back to the DeLorean. Marty started having great resentment for the time machine.

"I swear, when I get back, I'll never time travel again!" Marty swore to himself, making his right hand into a fist

Marty walked to the Time Machine furiously, he opened the door quickly and turned on the time circuits. He looked at 'Destination Time', it said 'Oct 26 1985 1:11 AM'. Then Marty looked at 'Present Time'.

The Time Displayed on that was enough to make Marty fearful. The time showed to be 'November 30 1925 7:37 PM'. Marty felt cold on the inside in realisation.

"1925… November 1925… No!" Marty wanted to think that this was all a nightmare, and he would be home with his family, despite not the best family, but something told him it was very much real.

Marty was literally stuck now, with no Emmett Brown who knew of the Flux Capacitor, no family, no friends, no rock, no… nothing.

For the first time in his life, Marty felt the true feeling of nothingness. The realisation of not having all the things he was used to was eating him up from the inside.

But he had to hide his time machine. He took off his jacket, only having a red tee and jeans. He tried to start the DeLorean. The engines coughed and sputtered for a while until it stopped. He pushed the ignition again and the engine roared to life. Marty drove the DeLorean deeper into the woods.

Marty hid the DeLorean with bushes and sticks. Soon, the DeLorean was covered in the green layers. Now, he needed a fake identity, since he knew that there were ancestors of his in Hill Valley since the 1880's. Marty then started to think of a name… He would keep his first name 'Marty', this time. Marty started thinking of a name. He could always take the name of his friend. Marty Brown had a nice ring to it.

He chose his alias to be Marty Brown here in 1925. Now, the crushing feeling came to him that…

He was stuck here.

 **This will be actually a short a short fanfiction. I think my first author's note on this story gave you guys a hint on what's going on here.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE TIME TRAIN_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Train

Chapter 2

 **I actually meant short story when I meant short story last chapter. I mean, about 3-4 chapters. This will be the shortest fanfiction I ever wrote, beating Grandpa McFly's Adventure, which was 7 chapters.**

 _December 1st 1925_

 _8:00 PM_

 _Hill Valley, California_

Marty was having a torrent of emotions, anger, sadness and fear. These feelings over the fact that he's stuck in the 1920's.

Marty was sitting on the Time Machine, listening the AM radio on the car, apparently there was no FM Radio. There was 1920's music, it wasn't rock, but it was better than nothing.

If he ever got out of here, he'll have a word with Doc!

Meanwhile, in the same date in 1895, Doctor Brown was talking with his family, they were planning to take a trip to the 1920's. They visited Marty back in 1985 days before, now they decided to take a trip to Emmett's childhood era before moving back to 1985, where he had to handle his father's legacy.

Doc Brown was outside with his Train Time Machine, he was setting it up for the trip, this was going to be the last trip before he moved back to 1985 with Marty. He decided to end the last digit with '5', so the year will be 1925. He will go to December 1st 1925.

"Emmett!" Doc heard a voice, who recognised it immediately to be his wife, Clara

Doc looked behind him to see his wife, her curly, brown hair was hanging off her head and onto her neck, she was wearing a purple dress. her brown eyes were looking into Doc's brown ones.

"Hello Clara!" Doc greeted

"I called up the kids, they should be here in" Clara was interrupted by two kids that came to a halt, one was brown haired and wearing formal white 1920's clothes, another was blonde, shorter and wearing similar attire.

"Hey dad!" They both chirruped in unison

"Hello Jules" Doc greeted the taller one, and then looked at the shorter one "Hello Verne!"

Doc instructed his family to go in the DeLorean, which they did, Doc activated the Flux Capacitor and activated the Time Circuits, he opened the garage door, which revealed rail tracks that headed left, Doc used those rail tracks to accelerate 88 miles per hour before going to 1925. He arrived in 1925, he used Hover Conversion to drive to a forest behind the Courthouse Square.

The Brown family got out of the Time Train and then Doc decided to hide the train.

Doc went deeper into the forest and covered the train with trees, he picked up one piece of shrub to cover it more, only to see something silver poking out of it.

"Clara, kids! Come here!" Doc urged them

The family came and helped Doc uncover a DeLorean, they all gasped to see the DeLorean Time Machine, but without the Mr. Fusion and some hover conversion. Doc opened the door to see the Time Circuits, but they were like what they were before 2015.

"Hey! Get out of my car!" A voice exclaimed, Doc recognised that voice immediately and turned around

"Marty! What are you doing here?" Doc asked  
"Doc?" Marty asked, in shock, then angrily exclaimed"You sent me to this year!"

"What? You never went to 1925!" Doc protested, but then realised something "What year are you from?"

"1985! Where I'm supposed to be!" Marty answered

"1985… Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed "But I sent you back there!"

"No you didn't" Marty replied

"Wait… what?" Clara exclaimed, who was silent for the entire conversation "But Marty, don't you remember 1985A, and the Time Train?"

"No" Marty answered "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I think it'd be best if we hear this Marty's story" Doc suggested

"Sure" Verne answered

Doc and his family sat together, Marty sat on the opposite side as Marty frowned at Doc.

"What do you mean, this Marty?" Marty asked

"The Marty that is in 1985 had adventures in 2015, an alternate 1985 and 1885" Doc answered

"Alternate 1985?" Marty asked, now calmer

"I'll answer that later, when I have a board" Doc told Marty "But, you clearly haven't had those adventures, so tell us."

Marty blurted out the story of him getting stuck at 1925 from 1955. Doc was shocked for the entire time.

"So, you're gonna bring me to 1985 now, right?" Marty asked

"Yeah, sure!" Doc exclaimed, as he went deep into the forest and flew the Time Train right above the forest, Marty looked at the Train in awe, Doc drove a bit forward and threw his family and Marty a rope "Hop on!"

Marty and Doc's family went into the Time Train. Marty then looked down to see his DeLorean. To his surprise, he saw the DeLorean, being pulled to the train. Few seconds later, he saw the exact same DeLorean in the back of the train.

"Abductor Beams, I got these in 8765 A.D." Doc replied

"Now, let's get home!" Marty exclaimed

"Yup! Let's do that Marty!" Verne exclaimed

Doc drove the Time Train to 88 miles per hour, making rip through Time and go to 1985. Marty looked around to see the all-familiar sight before him. Emmett landed in his new house and into the hidden garage for his train.

Marty got out and looked around, he wore the jacket he had in his DeLorean once again.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you, I have only one explanation for this!" Doc exclaimed

"What's that?" Marty asked

"Temporal Duplicates" Doc told Marty, who looked at him in confusion. Doc laughed, and then explained to Marty "They are actually made when one travels through time, they get split into two and get transferred into opposite times, or timelines"

"Just like I got transferred to 1925, it was the other end of the 30 year line!" Marty exclaimed, now realising "But why was I the unlucky one?"

"I don't know, but I'll call the other Marty, Marty!" Doc exclaimed happily, now that the mystery was solved


	3. Chapter 3: The New Twin

Chapter 3

 **This is the chapter where the two Marty's meet each other. This is also the last chapter… this was going to be a short story.**

 _October 28th 1985_

 _3:00 PM_

 _Hill Valley, California_

Marty was sitting on his bed when his phone rang. He picked it up to see who was calling him. He was still recovering from the time travelling events that happened, in 1955, 2015, an alternate timeline, a return to 1955 and 1885.

"Hello?" Doc Brown's voice asked in the other end, Marty had a sense of relief hearing Doc's voice, that meant that he decided to move to 1985… probably

"Hi Doc!" Marty greeted

"Marty, can you come over to my new house… there has been a situation" Doc explained

Marty became concerned at his friend's voice display, it seemed he was nervous and confused… which rarely happened. Marty immediately put down the phone and went to the door of his room. He was about to take his skateboard when he remembered that he had a truck in the newest timeline.

He went out of his room and walked down the corridor to see his parents sitting on one of the couches, talking.

"Hey!" Marty called his parents

"Yeah?" George McFly, his father, who was wearing a grey suit and had grey hair, turned his head back to see his third son, Marty.

"I'm going to Doc's place" Marty replied

"Sure" Lorraine Baines McFly, his mother, who had curly brown hair and was wearing a pink shirt, replied

Marty went to the garage to see his truck, it was a black Toyota Truck. He opened the door of the truck and sat on the driver's seat of the two seater pickup truck.

He drove to Doc's new home. Meanwhile, Doc Brown, his family and the Marty who was stuck in 1925 were setting themselves up for the Marty who was driving his truck to Doc's. Doc had decided to call the Marty who went to 2015 after 1955 Marty #1 and the other Marty #2, just for naming sake.

"Are you sure my other self will accept me?" Marty #2 asked nervously

"Yes… he's kind too." Doc answered, complimenting Marty #2 in the process

Marty #2 went to hide in the bathroom as the other Marty was driving towards Doc's place, wondering why Doc called him. He went to the Hill Valley borders and then he saw a blue house. He went to the blue house and knocked the door.

Doc quickly opened the door and saw his friend standing on the porch. He bought Marty in and ushered him to sit on one of the set couches in the main room.

"So Doc, why did you bring me here?" Marty asked

"Something came up that needs your attention" Doc answered, and then called "Marty! You can come out now!"

Marty #2 came out of the bathroom to see his other self stunned, his other self looked kinda different, having a cleaner and richer appearance than Marty #2.

"Are you… me?" Marty asked  
"Yes" Marty #2 answered

The two Temporal Duplicates and The Brown family conversed and both teens got each other's stories. Marty decided to call up his parents as they decided that Marty #2 would be his twin.

George and Lorraine were in home when they got the call, and they were surprised at the fact that Doctor Brown wanted them, a short while after Marty departed for Brown's. They both charged Dave and Linda for taking care of the house and departed for Doctor Brown's.

A while after, when they arrived, Clara opened the door for them. George and Lorraine knew Emmett Brown had a wife and kids, but they only knew a hunch.

George and Lorraine came in to see their son, Marty, waiting for them.

"Marty! Why did Doc Brown bring us here?" George asked

"Because we wanted to share a secret" Doc answered "It was November 5, 1955 that I was hanging my clock in my mansion's bathroom"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Lorraine asked

"It has to do with everything, I slipped off the toilet and hit my sink and, when I came through, I had a vision… of the Flux Capacitor, the thing that makes Time Travel possible" Emmett took a lone box with a Flux Capacitor in it, it had no cables attached and the Y wasn't glowing.

"Time Travel?" George asked "I know I write Science Fiction Stories… but"

"I know, we wouldn't had told you if this hadn't came up" Doc started to say as Marty #2 came out of the bathroom once again

George and Lorraine was stunned speechless as they eyed Marty #2, he looked a bit different. George turned his head to Doc.

"He is a Temporal Duplicate of Marty that went to 1925 instead of 1985 after 1955" Doc explained "We planned to make the second Marty the first's twin"

"And we know exactly what to call him!" Lorraine happily exclaimed

"What?" Marty asked

"Calvin!" George answered, he was also happy "After Calvin Klein back in 1955, which I now know was both of you"

"So, do we tell the rest of our kids of the backstory?" Lorraine asked

"No. Linda likes gossip, and then everyone will know, I respect Doc's decision to keep this a secret, and I'm not sure how Dave'll react to this" George answered

Marty #2, was now Calvin William McFly with the backstory that Calvin was sent to adoption and his adoptive parents were getting poorer, so the McFly's took him back.

The McFly's went back home to explain to the kids of the cover story and the newest fourth child of the family.

The End

 **I told you guys and girls that this would be a short story. This is now the second-shortest fanfic ever… I remembered my one-shot** ** _Paradoxial Relationship_** **. There won't be any sequels since I don't know how this story might continue.**


End file.
